


Ramble On

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason lets Tim rest against the wall then slide slowly to the floor, holding his side and making a point of not wincing too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramble On

They’re running and someone else’s screaming but Jason’s got Tim’s hand on a tight grip and he won’t let go, not now, not ever, he won’t let go because they’re fine, they’re fine like this, like that, like always, they’re running and running is familiar.

It has a taste, even, and it lingers on Jason’s mouth as Tim struggles to breathe but tries to keep up because he’s a Robin after all, he’s a Red one, but that doesn’t mean anything. He wants to puke, the wound on his left side open and oozing and probably infected but he runs and focuses on Jason’s gloved hand on his and then Jason stops.

Jason stops, Tim crashes into him and it would be comical if they weren’t being chased and possibly dying. Nothing new again, they’re always dying, but Jason turns and takes off his mask and touches Tim’s face and he’s so tender and sweet that Tim gets lost for a second there.

“You okay?” Jason asks.

“I…Yeah.”

“Bullshit.”

“…Yeah.”

Then they stop talking, Jason lets Tim rest against the wall then slide slowly to the floor, holding his side and making a point of not wincing too much.

Jason crouches down in front of him. “We can’t stop.“

Tim holds back the urge to point the irony of that, to point out that Jason was the one who stopped. He wants to say something, anything that won’t make him look like a burden, but then Jason is helping him stand and pulling him close and letting him bleed all over his pretty jacket.

"Please, Tim, we can’t stop.”

It takes a second, but Tim gets it.

He nods, and Jason holds his hand again and they start walking, slowly but focused, and once the rhythm is set, once they exchange a look, they start running again.

As Tim looks at Jason, he realizes he’s left his mask behind.

It’s appropriate, Tim thinks, to take off his own too.


End file.
